La valse des longueurs d'âme
by MoZ-Arts
Summary: Le jour de la rentrée, les pas de la jeune meister Maka la perdent dans les couloirs reculés de la Shibusen. Au son mélodieux d'un piano, Maka sent sa longueur d'âme lui échapper. Les pas de Maka la perdent dans les couloirs reculés de la Shibusen. Au son mélodieux d'un piano, elle rencontre Soul Evans.


Boonjour ! Voilà ma toute première fan-fiction (j'écris beaucoup, mais peu de ff à vrai dire). C'est donc tombé sur Soul Eater, le manga que j'affectionne le plus en ce moment. Ici vous trouverez seulement la première partie, j'ai préféré l'uploader, histoire d'avoir (j'espère !) quelques avis avant de poster la suite et fin.

Cela peut paraître flou au début, mais ce texte portera sur la première rencontre de Maka et Soul (qui est très vite, un peu trop d'ailleurs, abordé dans l'anime et le manga…) L'auteur a choisi de ne pas approfondir ce terrain là, alors qu'il est tout de même intéressant, vu que Maka est Soul sont tout de même deux personnes radicalement différentes ( :

Bref, je me suis imaginé cette fameuse rencontre, sur la base donnée par la Atsushi Okhubo !

Bonne lecture !

MoZ

**_La fausse note n'existe pas, mais certains sourires, eux, sonnent faux_**

-Hey… Soul… tu me joueras du piano à mon enterrement, dis ?

Les doigts tremblants de Soul se crispent sur le bras gauche de Maka. Il s'affole. Sa coéquipière délirait.

-Arrête des conneries, rétorque-t-il dans un souffle, il n'y aura ni piano ni enterrement, Maka.

Renversée dans les bras de son ami, la tête tombant mollement, ses jolies couettes toutes défaites, Maka jette au ciel un regard brumeux. Elle était si loin, déjà…

-Je veux des orchidées et des camélias sur mon cercueil… surtout des camélias… les fleurs sans odeurs… celles qui résistent à tout… gazouille-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Soul la secoue avec énergie. Ses lèvres remuent mais sa voix se perd en un écho lointain, lointain, lointain… Un sourire béat éclaire le visage de Maka qui sombre tout doucement dans un abysse plus profond que le regard désespéré de son coéquipier…

Nerveusement, Maka triture son badge « Meister » épinglé à son T-shirt. Elle avait soigneusement évité Death Scythe, mais malheureusement il lui était subitement tombé dessus à un coin de couloir.

Et meeeeerde.

Accroché à son bras, son père blasphème, prie, baragouine et chante divers encouragements. Okay.

Agacée, Maka secoue son bras puis se libère d'un coup sec. Elle époussète son sweat puis se redresse, humble.

-Oui Papa, je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui on sera dans la même école mais ça n'en fait pas moins de toi un loser de père.

Elle réajuste son badge et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées de Spirit qui se morfond au fond du couloir et dont les rêves s'effritent. Stressée, Maka toussote. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si elle n'était pas attirante ? Et si aucune arme ne la choisissait ? Et si elle finissait avec une arme insupportable et avec qui elle ne peut pas s'entendre ? Et si…

Ses pensées sont interrompues par une voix qu'elle commençait à retenir.

-Yaaaaaaahooo ! L'awesome-moi est dans la place ! Black Star fait son show !

Maka se retourne, le sourcil haussé. L'impétueux jeune homme est accompagné d'une grande fille, au visage rond et doux et aux longs cheveux bruns, tressés dans son dos. « Weapon » indique gentiment son badge.

Cet imbécile de Black Star s'était donc trouvé une coéquipière et pas elle ?

La honte.

Maka jette un regard à la malheureuse en lui communiquant tous ses plus sincères encouragements.

Car du courage, pour survivre avec Black Star comme Meister, du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, elle savait qu'il en fallait plusieurs bonnes pelletées. Elle louche quelques instants sur le décolleté plantureux de la demoiselle puis se détourne avec un goût âcre d'amertume dans la bouche.

Bref.

Mains enfoncées dans les poches, Maka laisse ses pas la perdre dans le dédale de l'établissement. Là, elle croise les duos Meisters Armes qui se forment doucement. Raaaah.

Le stress de rester seule l'envahit avec une force étonnante. Elle sent les larmes de rage et de consternation qui lui brûlent les yeux. Ridicule. Elle était ridicule.

Une faux, ça ne devait pas être compliqué à trouver pourtant !

Dans son étourderie, elle ne remarque pas vraiment que les élèves se font un peu plus rares au fil de ses pas. Puis une mélodie, profonde, mélancolique et sombre la tire de ses réflexions. Bien vite, elle identifie le son d'un piano derrière la porte en face d'elle.

Tiens, c'est étrange, pour un jour de rentrée.

Pourtant, Maka n'hésite pas et pousse la porte avec une curiosité dévorante.


End file.
